<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unexpected Song by greentree343</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24094453">Unexpected Song</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/greentree343/pseuds/greentree343'>greentree343</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Halt and Catch Fire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Donna is a lesbian, F/F, Femslash, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, business partners to lovers, but she doesn't know it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:00:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,569</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24094453</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/greentree343/pseuds/greentree343</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>I have never written fanfiction ever before in my life, but I just discovered this show and I cannot stop thinking about these two. So, here's my attempt to imagine how their first kiss might happen. Hope you enjoy!</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Donna Clark/Cameron Howe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Unexpected Song</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have never written fanfiction ever before in my life, but I just discovered this show and I cannot stop thinking about these two. So, here's my attempt to imagine how their first kiss might happen. Hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Donna didn't think twice about turning down Jason from accounting's suggestion that they go out for a movie last Friday. Friday nights were always movie nights for her and Cameron. They usually managed to watch at least a third of the movie before their frequent pauses for discussion turned into nonstop conversation and copious amounts of wine until the early hours of the morning. </p>
<p>She also didn't think anything of it when she turned Jason down for drinks on Wednesday. He was objectively a good-looking guy and seemed nice and smart enough, but she and Cameron had so much work to do that night. </p>
<p>It wasn't until an engineer she met at yesterday's luncheon asked her for her number that she realized. How long had it been since she'd been on a date? And more importantly, how long had it been since she'd wanted to go on a date?</p>
<p>She hadn't a real relationship since Gordon, but she told herself that was because she was so busy with work that she didn't have time. And it hadn't meant she wasn't having sex. Especially in those lonely years between the divorce and his death, she had fallen into plenty of late nights at bars and where those inevitably led. She told herself that there was nothing wrong with that (no one judges a man for his one night stands, after all, she would remind herself), but still, she could never shake the disgust she felt when she looked at those men in the morning. </p>
<p>But that was before she got her drinking under control. And, of course, before Cameron came back into her life.</p>
<p>After Cameron returned from her road trip, Cameron and Donna had spent nearly every evening together for the past six months planning and strategizing. Donna was still working full-time at the firm, but they were hoping to get to a point soon where she could start cutting back to focus on Phoenix. </p>
<p>Early on in the development process, they had realized they needed to create some enforced time off or they would burn themselves out. That's where the Friday movie nights had come in. </p>
<p>This Friday, as usual, Donna had barely taken a step through the front door before Cameron started excitedly racing through an update of what she had been working on while Donna was at the office. Finally, they managed to put a pin in their work for the moment, open a bottle of wine, and start a movie.</p>
<p>It was the fifth time Cameron paused the movie to interject something she couldn't wait to share that Donna found herself noticing how Cameron's smile practically glowed in the reflected light of the television screen, her excitement radiating off of her.</p>
<p>And it was around the thirty minute mark that they gave up watching the movie entirely. This was always Donna's favorite part of the evening. Because of their resolution to not talk about work during this time, she never knew where the conversation would go. She had never opened up to anyone in the way she found herself doing with Cam on these Friday evenings, and she knew without having to be told that Cameron was sharing parts of herself she had never shown anyone before. </p>
<p>At breakfast the next morning, when Donna started laying out her suggested plans for their day, Cameron suddenly looked down at her plate.</p>
<p>"Actually, uh, I'm busy tonight," she said.</p>
<p>"Oh." Donna was caught by surprise. She realized she had just assumed Cameron would be planning to spend the evening together, as they usually did.</p>
<p>"Yeah, I actually, uh, have a date, it turns out."</p>
<p>"Oh!" Donna felt her stomach drop, which didn't really make any sense. "Who - who - uh - who with?" Donna wracked her brain to think who Cameron could possibly be seeing. "And of course, of course, go ahead!" she added, maybe too enthusiastically. She felt like she was reacting strangely but she couldn't seem to control her face.</p>
<p>"Oh, just this guy I met."</p>
<p>"Oh. Okay. Well, that, uh, that sounds great!" She forced her mouth into a big smile but she could tell it probably hadn't reached her eyes. "Let me know how it goes!" Right, as if she and Cameron were going to rehash this date like some sort of boy-crazy high school sleepover conversation.</p>
<p>Cameron looked at her oddly. </p>
<p>Donna looked down at her own plate. Why was she being so weird? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>*************</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Over the next few weeks, Cameron spent more and more nights out of the house. Clearly sleeping with whoever the hell this guy was. It made Donna furious. Didn't she realize how much work they had to get done? How could she possibly be thinking about men right now?</p>
<p>Cameron didn't volunteer much information about the guy and Donna didn't ask. She realized she actually didn't want to know. It upset her to think about some strange man spending time with Cameron on these nights that were supposed to be theirs. </p>
<p>It was lonely, though, to have Cam suddenly out of the house this much. Maybe Donna needed to find some company for herself. She could see if Jason from accounting wanted to get together tomorrow evening. But she could barely even finish the thought. She couldn't imagine anything more boring. She just wanted to spend the evening with Cam.</p>
<p>In fact, she suddenly realized, she wanted to spend <em>every</em> evening with Cam.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*************</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Donna found herself getting more and more annoyed with Cameron, especially when she came home at odd hours of the night, or worse, in the morning. Donna knew this frustration was making her tenser than usual, but she couldn't seem to unwind. She also knew her sarcastic comments were increasingly getting on Cameron's nerves, but she couldn't stop herself. </p>
<p>One morning, after Haley had left for school and Donna was getting ready to leave for the office,  Donna realized that she and Cameron had not yet said a single word to each other at all. She knew Haley was probably aware of the growing tension in the household, but she hoped she assumed they were simply stalled on something related to Phoenix.</p>
<p>Donna took a deep breath and finally broke that morning's silence. "Can Haley and I expect you for dinner tonight?" </p>
<p>She had meant to ask this as a simple, fact-finding question, but it came out with a sharp edge that she didn't think she had intended.</p>
<p>Cameron gave her an annoyed look.</p>
<p>"I'm just trying to figure out what to get at the store," Donna thought she was only trying to explain but the harsh edge sharpened as she continued. "It would be helpful to have some sense of your plans and whether you're going to grace us with your presence tonight."</p>
<p>Cameron finally snapped. "Look, Donna, what the hell is going on?! Is my work suffering? Is that what this is about? Because I thought we were on track, but if you're concerned about it, then I will make it up to you. I will get done whatever you need. Just, what do you need from me??"</p>
<p>"I need YOU!" The words burst out of her mouth on their own. Donna was surprised by her immediate recognition of how deeply true they were. "Cam, I just, I just need you. Here. With me."</p>
<p>"But, I don't understand. I <em>am</em> here. I'm here all the time."</p>
<p>"No, you're not. You're out sleeping with random guys half the time!"</p>
<p>Cameron looked insulted. "Okay, first of all, it's not a bunch of random guys. It's one guy, and we're dating. And second of all, why the hell do you care who I'm sleeping with?"</p>
<p>A sudden look of shock and realization sprang across Cameron's face. "Oh. <em>Oh</em>."</p>
<p>Her face softened. Her eyes gazed into Donna's. Donna didn't understand why her heart was suddenly beating faster.</p>
<p>"Oh, Donna. Why didn't you just <em>say</em> something?"</p>
<p>"What are you talking about?!" Donna tried to stay irritated, but with the way Cameron was looking at her, her mind went blank. She suddenly found herself needing to focus on remembering to breathe.</p>
<p>Cameron took a step forward. Donna couldn't tear her eyes away from Cameron's. What was happening? Oh my God, was she about to - ?</p>
<p>Before Donna could fully finish that thought, Cameron closed the rest of the space between them and Donna's mind stopped working altogether.</p>
<p>Cameron placed her hand firmly against Donna's hip and pulled Donna towards her. Donna registered Cameron's hip bones pressing into hers.</p>
<p>With her other hand, Cameron brushed Donna's hair behind her ear and stared deeply, intentionally, into Donna's eyes. She smiled broadly with a twinkle in her eye as she leaned down and firmly pressed her lips against Donna's.</p>
<p>Donna, beyond stunned, felt her knees literally go weak. She had always thought that was such a ridiculous cliche, not something that actually <em>happened</em>. </p>
<p>Her hands grabbed onto Cameron's back for support and she found herself noticing how strong the muscles they found there were. She inhaled sharply, breathing Cameron's scent into her.</p>
<p>For a long moment, neither of them moved.</p>
<p>Donna became dimly aware that Cameron was pressing her hand against Donna's hip, slowly rubbing her thumb against the lower part of Donna's stomach. Donna felt her body start humming.</p>
<p>She knew she hadn't processed yet what exactly was happening, but she knew that this felt amazing. </p>
<p>She pressed back into Cameron, deepening the kiss. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>